


The Totally Real Leaked Ending to Infinity War

by katewest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: @marvel hire me, Infinity War, I’m only posting it cause my friend jokingly said to but why not right, Leaked Script, Like seriously tho this is a complete joke, Plot Twist, Total joke, Totally canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katewest/pseuds/katewest
Summary: After a long and hard battle with Thanos, the team learns a secret Thanos has been keeping...





	The Totally Real Leaked Ending to Infinity War

Leaked infinity war script 

(Avengers stand around Thanos looking defeated)

Purple Joss Whedon lookin mf: *deep evil laugh* “well well well avengers we meet again”

Cap I guess: *confused* “again?”

(Thanos goes grips neck and tears his face off red skull style revealing pietro)

Pietro: *in that weird ass accent* “you didn’t see that coming?”

Wanda: “pietro what in the actual fuck”

Bucky: (under breath to Steve) “you don’t have one of those, do you?”

Pietro: “ah yes Thanos and I are one. We have always been one. We are gamora and whatever the blue ones name is father. We have been searching for the infinity stones to make a truly better world ya dad yada yada”

Someone umm I guess Bruce cause he doesn’t get enough rep in the movies: *confused* “we?”

Pietro: “oh shit right” *looks down* “bro you can come out now”

(Thanos’s stomach rips open to reveal Clint barton who is carrying pietro on his shoulders like in a cartoon)

Clint: “sup guys”

Nat: “Clint what in the actual fuck”

Clint: “hey nat what’s crackalackin” *to pietro* “so I’ve been meaning to ask why am I on the bottom when you have super speed and shit”

Pietro: “I’m sure nat can tell you why you’re a bottom”

Nat and pietro: “ayyyyyyyyeeeee”

Cap: “ok that’s all great but seriously wtf bro”

Clint: “oh shit right”

Pietro and Clint: “you’ve been punk’d!”

(Ashton Kutcher walks out)

(End credits begin)

End credit scene:

(Ashton Kutcher is wrapping up this episode of Punk’d and the avengers are all beating Clint and pietro with fucking wood clubs as the two of them are laughing their asses off)

(Marvel logo shows and lights come on)

**Author's Note:**

> The whole idea for this was a result of my friend and I being bored in French and then my attempting to avoid studying for chem led to the incredible story told here. Hope you enjoyed this beaut!


End file.
